Was it Meant to Be?
by Stone Walker
Summary: AU. Five years later, Bianca returns to Pine Valley from Paris. On her way, she does something terribly devastating. Will she find something good out of it? Or will she have to face the dangerous consequences of her actions?
1. An Unfortunate Turn of Events

Title: Was it Meant to Be?

Summary: AU. Five years later, Bianca returns to Pine Valley from Paris. On her way, she does something terribly devastating. Will she find something good out of it? Or will she have to face the dangerous consequences of her actions? This is my very first fan fiction, any help or suggestions will be greatly appreciated.

Warning: This story is based on a romantic relationship between two women,and if you have a problem with that, you can just leave...

* * *

Chapter One— An Unfortunate Turn of Events

-AMC-

A woman was walking down the sidewalk. She was wearing a black Addidas hoody and with baggy, black with three white strips on the sides pants. Her hair was brunette with blonde highlights, and it was tied back sloppily. She was listening to some songs from her iPod, and the iPod was in her pocket. She was bouncing her basketball as she walked. She walked as if there weren't anyone in the world around her; she didn't give a damn of what people thought about her.

As she turned to cross over the street, a car was speeding, zooming at her like a maniac going after an innocent. She saw the headlights, and she gasped. It felt like a quick second that the whole thing had happened. The basketball bounced to the middle of the street. The car had hit her, and she rolled on the car and fell off. The minute her head had hit the pavement, she went unconscious.

The car screeched and skidded to a halting stop. The driver got out of the car and ran to the unconscious woman.

"Oh my god..." the driver said as she examined the unconscious person. Blood was trickling down from the woman's forehead. There was so much blood around her face that she could barely recognize her, and her arm was bent in the wrong direction. She reached in and checked her pulse. It was steady but weak. She knew she had to call for help.

She grabbed her cell phone and immediately called emergency. Then five minutes later, an ambulance came, along with fire trucks and police officers. The paramedics ran by her and asked her to step out of the way so they can work on saving the victim.

"She's been unconscious ever since she ended up here," she told the paramedics.

One of paramedics said, "Thank you, ma'am. We've got it under control."

She got up and walked away.

"Ma'am?" one of the police officers asked.

"Yes?"

"I have to ask you some questions and have one of the 'medics check you. Could you tell me your name, and can I see your driver's license?"

"My name is Bianca Montgomery," Bianca told the deputy as they walked to the ambulance so the paramedics could check on her", and my license's in my car, along with my daughter."

"Okay, well let the 'medic check you, and I'll be back. Oh wait, you mean THE Bianca Montgomery, daughter of Erica Kane?"

Bianca smiled, "The one and only."

"It's an honor to meet you, Miss Montgomery. Welcome back."

-AMC-

* * *

A/N: Okay, so please review! Thank you. 


	2. She looks a lot like who?

Please review so I can know how I am doing; I'm not sure if I should continue this story.

* * *

Chapter Two-- 

Title: It Looks A Lot like...

-AMC-

Bianca stood outside the hospital room, looking through the window to a fragile woman lying on the bed. She was praying that the woman would come out of her coma.

The police officer had informed her earlier that since it was an accident, if the woman survives, Bianca wouldn't face any charges. If the woman dies, it's a vehicular homicide.

Bianca couldn't believe this was happening, right now that she was starting a new chapter in her life along with her seven-year old daughter and the people she loved in Pine Valley. When she left for Paris, Lena Kundera decided to come with her so they would work on their relationship. Obviously, it hadn't worked out the way they both wanted it to; so they decided to move on with their lives, promising to always be friends. It was the reason why Bianca, with Miranda, returned to Pine Valley while Lena stayed in Paris to oversee Cambias Industries' European Division for her. Lena had become a part of Cambias Industries ever since Ethan Cambias died.

Bianca's thoughts were interrupted by someone's clicking high-heels footsteps walking towards her. She quickly spun around and faced the person.

"Oh Bianca!" the person smiled and hugged her.

"Mom!" Bianca exclaimed, "how did you know I was here?"

"A little bee told me," Erica Kane winked.

"Oh, I should have known Kendall was going to tell you. I just didn't want to worry you; I'm okay."

"Oh honey, I know. I also came to check on the lady."

Bianca and Erica looked through the window to the sleeping form.

"Bianca..." Erica said, with a unsure look on her face, "does she look familiar to you?"

"No, Mom."

Erica softly gasped after some time looking at the woman.

Bianca quickly turned her face to look at Erica.

"What is it, Mom?"

"Bianca, I think you know that person there," Erica said, pointing to the woman.

"What are you talking about? I have no clue of who she is."

"Bianca, sweetie, she looks a lot like..."

"Like who? Mom, you're scaring me."

"Like Maggie."

-AMC-

* * *

I don't know how the charges work, so I apologize if it was wrong. Please let me know the proper charges for this case if you happen to know. Thanks!


	3. I Can't Believe It

A/N- Oh my gosh, I'm so deeply sorry that I haven't updated this story in a long time. I was on a really long vacation that totally sucked. But now, I'm back! I've been working on this chapter all week long and I hope it's long enough to make up the long wait for you :) Oh by the way, I have to tell you your reviews really make me so happy. It actually makes me want to update even more faster. Thank you! Okay, now onto the story!

* * *

Chapter Three

Title: I Can't Believe It

-AMC-

"Maggie?" Bianca said in disbelief.

"Maggie," Erica repeated.

Bianca laughed, "is this some sick joke? Because let me tell you, it isn't funny."

"Honey, I'm not joking. Look at her nose, her lips. Do you see any resemblance?"

"How can you even tell? She's all bruised up!"

A nurse, carrying some medical forms in a binder, arrived and went into Maggie's room. Erica pulled on Bianca's arm and dragged her into the room.

"Ma'am? Nurse?"

"Oh hello there, Ms. Kane. What can I do for you?"

"Did you get any information about this vict- patient?"

"You know I can't discuss any personal medical information regarding the patient to anyone outside of the family."

Erica cracked a smile, "no, that's not what I meant. I meant did you find her name?"

"Oh," the nurse said, extremely embarrassed, "sorry. I'll be with you in a moment."

The nurse walked away with the binder and flipped through it.

"I don't believe you. She can't possibly be Maggie. Not after what she did to me before she left. She can't come back. I won't let her back in my life," Bianca voiced her feelings.

"And what exactly did she do to you?" Erica asked, with a concerned expression on her face.

Bianca turned away, "Mom, I don't want to talk about it."

Bianca truly didn't want to deal with the situation. She didn't even attempt to try to get over what Maggie did to her. She basically forgot about it, even though when she was in Paris, Lena had tried to make her talk about it, to make her feel better. What Bianca didn't know was that Lena knew. Kendall had told her about what happened, and Lena knew if she told Bianca that Kendall told her so she could help her, Bianca wouldn't see it that way. She would see it as a huge betrayal.

"You never do! It's been five years for Christ's sake! I want to know what she did to you and-"

"Ahem," the nurse cleared her throat, signaling Erica to stop her bantering and turn around.

Bianca quickly spun around and walked next to Erica.

"Well?" Erica tried to rush the nurse. Lord knows she absolutely hated other people stalling important information.

---------------------------------------------------------

Bianca returned to the Boarding House. She thought about the recent events that certainly shook and possibly ripped her life apart. She reached inside her purse for the key; she couldn't wait to see Miranda and Opal, who was looking after her. She was so thankful of Opal when Opal didn't even have to look after her daughter since the fact that Myrtle Fargate had turned the Boarding House over to her just before her tragic death. Just thinking about Myrtle had always brought Bianca into tears. She quickly wiped them away, but it wasn't the only reason why. She knew the other reason, but she didn't dare think about it. She fumbled with the keys, trying to find the proper one so she could open the door, kiss Miranda good night and thank Opal, and then go to sleep, wishing that the events were only an extremely long, horrible nightmare. A crashing noise startled her. She dropped the keys and bent down to retrieve it; but her emotions got the best of her. She lightly fell onto the floor, covered her face with her hands, and let out sobs that wrecked her whole body.

"What the hell is wrong with you people! It was an accident, god! I'm going to sue you all for harassment!" a man yelled at a small crowd of people as he brushed his suit and fixed his collar. Then he walked into the hallway where Bianca was on the floor. He suddenly stopped when he saw her; his anger immediately went away after he sensed her sadness. He slowly walked up to her so he wouldn't scare her. He sat down next to Bianca and gently wrapped his arms around her and brought her into his shoulders. Bianca wrapped herself around him and sobbed even harder. After a while, Bianca calmed down and pulled herself out of the man's arm without looking at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry for doing that to you. I can't believe I did that, especially that we don't know each other," Bianca said as she wiped away the remaining tears on her face.

"Guess again."

Bianca looked up, and a shocked expression came across her face.

"Josh!"

Bianca engulfed him into a big hug.

"Trying to breathe here," Josh said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! It's that I just missed you so much. It's been a long time since we've seen each other. I'm still glad you came to Paris even though it was only for a couple of days."

"So am I. I really needed it. So where's Lena?"

"Umm...it didn't work out. I'm moving back here."

"That's great! Not that it's great you guys didn't work it out, but you're back!"

Bianca laughed, "yeah. Oh do you want to come inside and see Miranda?"

"How can I not? I love my niece!"

Bianca got the right key in and opened the door. The lights were off, but then all of sudden, it went on; and Miranda came running across the room and jumped into Bianca's outstretched arms. Opal came in the living room and watched as Miranda hugged Bianca in admiration.

"Uncle Josh!" Miranda exclaimed and also hugged him.

"Hey there, squirt!"

After some conversation with Bianca, Josh, and Opal and also after laughing at Miranda's silly outbursts and actions, Miranda yawned, said good night to all three of them, and went to her room.

"Oops, look at the time! We better go now, dear." Opal said as she gave Bianca a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah me too," Josh said, giving his younger sister a hug; and after Bianca sincerely gave them her thanks, they both left.

Bianca was alone once again with her thoughts. She just couldn't stop thinking about the events that occurred recently. As she walked toward Miranda's room, she slightly opened the door to see her daughter's sleeping form; and a single tear fell down. She kept the door ajar and walked to her room. She opened up her suitcase, got out her pajamas and changed into it. Then, she curled up on the bed, crying silently.

"I can't believe I hit Maggie."

She cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Okay, now you know the drill. Review please! 


	4. Maggie's World

I know it's been awfully a long time since I've updated the story. A lot of things came up, and to top it all, my computer got totally fried so I had to go out and buy a new one. But nonetheless, here's a new chapter! I'm working on the next chapter right now; hopefully, I'll get it updated within the next two weeks.

* * *

Chapter Four

Title: Maggie's World

-AMC-

"Maggie! Maggie..." The voice called out for her.

"Frankie? Is that you?"

Maggie was trapped in a totally black, dark area; she tried to follow her sister's voice. She spun around, trying to catch a glimpse of Frankie. Then she saw a small white light at one end of the area; curiousity got the best of her. She started to walk toward the light.

"Maggie..." Frankie called out again. But this time, it was more distant than the last time.

"Frankie, come back!"

Frankie appeared behind Maggie and called for her, causing Maggie to jump back and scream for her dear life, holding her chest in fright. The light faded away, and a new light appeared behind Frankie. Frankie turned and faced the light; then, she turned her head to Maggie.

"Save me..." Frankie said, wearing a pleading, sad expression on her face. Frankie started walking to the light.

"Noo!"

Frankie stopped walking halfway and slightly turned her head in slow motion, facing Maggie.

"Mary Margaret, I'll always love you..."

Frankie gave a wink and the Stone smile. She walked even more closer to the light. Then, the light took her and disappeared.

Frankie was gone...

Maggie couldn't believe it. She wanted so badly to run after her other half and do everything in her power to prevent Frankie from going to the light. But she couldn't. Her legs wouldn't let her. Maggie stared at the area where Frankie made her departure. Her knees finally gave in, and she collapsed to the floor. Tears started spilling down from her eyes heavily, and sobs wrecked her whole body.

"Why?" Maggie asked to no one in particular.

"Because you deserve it," a voice said, echoing.

Kendall Hart appeared, giving Maggie a really mean, dirty look. She walked around her in a circular shape.

"Because," Kendall continued, "of what you did-"

"To me," a different voice interrupted Kendall's. This voice, Maggie recognized.

Bianca appeared, holding Miranda in her arms. Maggie stared right at Bianca, getting lost in her eyes in the process. She just wished things could go back to the way they were before it all got so messed up. She used to easily read Bianca like a book, but this time, she couldn't. She didn't like it. As Kendall continued ranting on and on, Maggie tuned out. She tried to plead to Bianca with her eyes but was unsuccessful because Bianca had looked away. Maggie then looked at Miranda. She was amazed on how she grew up so fast and gotten even more beautiful and cute. Maggie felt a huge ping of sadness and guilt, hitting her right at her heart like an arrow aiming for the bull's eye.

"-and you just had to do it to my sister! I-" Kendall yelled.

"Kendall, stop!" Bianca interrupted.

Kendall was shocked at Bianca's outburst. She was about to defend herself when Bianca silenced her again, but this time, in a nice way. Kendall nodded in an understanding manner and told Maggie that she wasn't done with her at all. Then, Kendall gave her yet another mean look and walked off into the darkness.

Maggie was about to say something when Bianca took over.

"Maggie, I normally wouldn't say this in front of Miranda; but I have to. I want to hurt you the same way you hurted me. I want to rip your heart out and stomp on it a million times, just exactly the way you did to mine. I want to multiply that pain by a thousand times and another thousand more. What Michael Cambias did to me was worse, but I got something good out of it; what you did to me, I got even more bad things out of it. I want to do exactly what you did to me and then laugh right in your face, because you sure as hell deserve it! I want to do so much more than just that. God, you have no idea what you did to me. I would do anything, and I mean _anything_, to get back at you!"

Bianca walked even more closer to Maggie, and their faces were onlyinches apart. Maggie's breath hitched up. She became flustered; she wanted so bad to capture Bianca's lips with her own, but she knew she would be overstepping the boundary.

"I...Hate...You," Bianca spat. Anger flared in her eyes. Then she disappeared right on the spot with Miranda.

------------------------------------------

"Mommy! Mommy!" Miranda ran into Bianca's room and jumped onto her bed, waking Bianca from her slumber. "Mommy! Wake up!" she said as she shook her mother lightly.

"Okay, I'm up!"

"Yay! Make me breakfast!" Miranda said as she jumped on the bed.

"Okay," Bianca laughed, "I'll be there in a minute."

Miranda got off the bed and smiled her toothy grin, and with her messy pigtails, she skipped out of the room.

Bianca reflected back to the very previous day. She wished it had never happened and that she and Miranda arrived safely. She let out a big sigh and got up to make her new day even better. But little did she know it was about to get even more worse.

* * *

Okay, you know the drill. Click on that button and leave a review! I would love to hear what you thought about this chapter!


	5. Welcome Back!

Chapter Five

Title: Welcome Back!

-AMC-

Bianca started out the day making Minnie Mouse pancakes in the kitchen for Miranda while Miranda was in the living room, watching her usual cartoons. The phone rang and Bianca went to get it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Binks, it's me."

"Oh hey Kendall! How are you?"

"I'm as good as expected, I guess. How are you doing?"

"Aww, I'm sorry. Ryan still not talking to you?"

"Nope, but I deserve it. You still haven't answered my question. How are you doing?"

"I'm great!"

Kendall knew Bianca was lying.

"Binks, I know you better than that. How are you really?"

Bianca sighed, "Gosh, how did everything get so messed up? One minute I'm coming home, the next minute, I nearly kill someone by an accident."

"I know sweetie. Hey, you know what? Why don't I take care of Miranda for the day? So that'll give you time to get yourself together."

"Thanks for the offer, but I have to turn it down. I'm sorry; it has nothing to do with you, honestly! I want to spend the day with my

daughter because she reminds me the good things in my life right now. And I need it."

"Oh no, it's okay! I totally understand, but I really want to see you guys! I didn't even get to catch you at the hospital. Please come down to Fusion and hang out with me and the gang. We would definitely love it!"

"Sure thing, I'll see you guys later. I love you. Bye."

Bianca hung up on Kendall before Kendall could respond. She let out a big heavy sigh and started setting up their table for breakfast. Then she put Miranda's pancakes on the table and grabbed her egg omelet that she had made earlier, and then she called over Miranda. She ran to the kitchen and quickly sat down and began quickly eating down her food.

"Whoa whoa, slow down!" Bianca said.

"Sorry mommy. I'm really hungry," Miranda said as she chewed her food with her mouth open.

"What did I say about chewing with your mouth open?"

Miranda stopped chewing and swallowed her bite. "You happy now?" she said.

Bianca gave her a stern look, "yes."

"So what are we doing today?"

"Well I was thinking that we can go to Grandma Erica's house and give Grandma Erica, Grandpa Jack, Uncle Reggie, Aunt Lily, and Uncle Sean the gifts we bought them, remember?"

Miranda nodded her head.

"And then, we stop by Fusion to see Aunt Kendall, Simone, Danielle, and Erin."

"Don't forget Babe," Miranda squeaked.

Bianca's face slightly turned white. She gulped and tried to come up with ways to tell Miranda that they wouldn't be seeing Babe. Yes, Bianca had given Babe a chance after finding out about Miranda; but the pain was too great. She didn't think she could ever forgive Babe for taking away all those months that she deserved to have with her daughter. One time, Miranda had looked through the pictures and asked her mother who was the lady in the picture that was taken when Bianca was pregnant. Miranda assumed that Babe was Bianca's girlfriend at the time (she knew her mother was gay ever since she could remember). Bianca corrected her and told her about Babe. But Bianca didn't tell her about the baby swap ordeal.

"Umm... I don't think Babe is working today, honey."

"Oh..." Miranda sounded disappointed.

"And if there's time after visiting Aunt Kendall, we can go to the park!"

"Yay, the park! I'll go get ready right now!" Miranda said as she got off the chair and ran to her room.

---------------------------------------------------------

Bianca pulled into the parking lot near Fusion. She sat on the driver's seat a little longer, staring at the light blue sky. She noticed that dark clouds were arriving, and a bad sense of feeling crept upon her; she couldn't shake it off. It was like she just knew something bad was going to happen, but she didn't know what it was. Then, a slammed door brought her out of her daze. Bianca turned around to face Miranda, but Miranda was no where to be found. All of sudden, she heard tapping on the driver's window. She screamed and hopped back. It was Miranda. Bianca let out a big relieved sigh and got out of her car.

"Don't do that to me!" Bianca scolded.

"Gosh, sorry. Jeez..."

Bianca let out a big huff and grabbed Miranda's hand and walked to Fusion, got onto the elevator, and waited in silence. The door opened. All Bianca could see is a bunch of people running all over the place, holding papers, dropping papers, fighting with others, crying, being angry. She was definitely shocked. She slowly walked out, and everyone just stopped at whatever they were doing. They couldn't believe their boss saw them at their worst; they just straightened up themselves and went about their business. Then, she spotted Simone, Danielle, and Erin talking and went up to them.

"Oh my gosh, Bianca!" Simone hugged her best friend's sister. "Aww, look at Miranda!" Simone squatted down to Miranda's height and hugged her so tightly.

"It's so great to see you, and I'm so glad you're finally staying here!" Danielle said.

"Yeah it is!" Miranda shouted.

Literally the whole floor heard Miranda and bursted out with laughter. Miranda was so embarrassed she hid behind her mother.

After the laughter died down, Bianca asked Simone where Kendall was; and Simone said that Kendall was busy with something else and that she would come soon. But then all of sudden, the lights went off; and a disco ball came down from the ceiling. It lit up and started spinning.

"Since when did we have a disco ball?" Erin asked Simone and Dani. They just shrugged.

Kendall came out of nowhere, shrieked when she saw Bianca and Miranda, and ran up to them as fast as her high-heels could take her and hugged them desperately. Then she shrieked some more and hugged them.

"I wanted to welcome you to Pine Valley!" Kendall shouted over the music that was blasting loudly. Any one could have thought that the music was coming from ConFusion instead.

Bianca quickly walked over to the stereo and turned the power off. People groaned.

"You guys are supposed to be working. Ryan and I don't pay you guys to listen to music all day!" Bianca said, with her mothering tone.

"Whoa Binks, pipe down the maternity side. We're just celebrating your return," Simone said.

"Oh really? Then, where is your side?" Bianca bit back.

Hurt crept onto Simone's face. Simone had became pregnant shortly after Ethan's death and named her son Ethan Jr., in loving memory of his father and her one true love. But people's gossiping ways had nearly ruined Simone's life after Ethan. People claimed that Simone was neglecting Ethan Jr. and that she was an unfit mother when in fact, she was awesome at it. The police had arrived at her door and took Ethan Jr. away from her and gave him to a family who adopted him. Simone was never the same since.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say that." Bianca really felt so guilty.

"Yeah..." Simone just turned around and left.

Bianca sighed, "Great...Kendall, thank you so much for the welcome, really. But I'm going to take Miranda to the park before it gets bad outside."

"But I didn't even get to catch up with you guys!"

"I'm sorry, but next time, okay?"

Kendall nodded and hugged both Bianca and Miranda good-bye and watched them walk off to the elevator.

"Miranda, ready to go to the park?" Bianca tried to smile, but she obviously knew it wasn't working because Miranda could read her very easily. But Miranda decided to drop it and just smiled at her mother.

The car ride to the park was strangely quiet. Music wasn't on; Miranda didn't watch any of her DVDs. It started raining very slightly outside, and Bianca thought it wouldn't be for another thirty minutes that it was going to rain more.

She got out of the car with Miranda and walked to the swing set. She saw a candy vendor nearby; she told Miranda to stay at the swings while she went to get some candy for both of them. She left and walked over to the vendor. She bought two grape Laffy Taffy's for Miranda and a lollipop for herself. Then it started pouring all of sudden and Bianca was totally drenched. It was so foggy outside that she couldn't see three feet ahead. Her bad feeling got worse, and it was pointed toward Miranda. She called out for her daughter and didn't get a reply. Worry started taking over, and Bianca just dropped the candies and ran over to the swing set. She completely freaked out!

Miranda was missing...

TBC...

-AMC-

* * *

Review please!


	6. Maggie's Chances? Part One

(A/N-- A warning, some part of Maggie's scene may be graphic for some of you.)

* * *

She called out for her daughter and didn't get a reply. Worry started taking over, and Bianca just dropped the candies and ran over to the swing set. She completely freaked out!

Miranda was missing...

TBC...

Chapter Six

Title: Maggie's Chances? Part One

-AMC-

Bianca feverishly started to search around the premises of the park, but Miranda was no where to be found. She didn't want to waste any more of Miranda's valuable time to be saved, so she called Emergency.

"911 Emergency, what's your emergency?" the Operated quickly said.

"Oh! My daughter's missing! Please help me, you got to help me! We were at the park and she just disappeared!" Bianca yelled out hysterically.

"Ok ma'am, the police are coming soon. Stay calm and we'll be right there."

Bianca nodded, not realizing that the operator couldn't see her, hung up and started pacing, breaking down into fresh new tears. She didn't even hear the sirens of the police officers' cars because she was so preoccupied with the terrible thoughts running through her head of how her daughter was. She didn't even know they were there until Derek Frye tapped on her shoulder. Bianca turned to face him with her watery eyes.

Derek looked surprised, "Bianca? Oh no, is it Miranda?"

Bianca nodded and quickly took out her wallet from her purse. She gave Derek so many pictures of Miranda.

"This is when she was five. Oh and this is when she was a Chili Pepper for Halloween that year. And this is her school picture last year. And this is the picture I took recently of her," Bianca said as she passed along the pictures to Derek, "oh Derek, you have to find her!"

"Don't worry, we will. Hey you," Derek pulled a cop aside, "take Miss Montgomery to the station and stay with her until I get back."

"But Chief, we have a witness," the cop informed Derek.

Bianca's eyes shot up to the cop, and Derek said, "That's good news! Take them both to the station and put the witness into the backroom. I'll be there as soon as possible."

The cop nodded and led Bianca and the witness to his car, and they were off to the Pine Valley Police Department.

-----------------------------

After Bianca left with Miranda in her arms, Maggie felt desperate and decided to walk into the darkness. It seemed an endless hall leading to only God knows what, but then, Maggie saw a door on the right side. Curious, she opened it and a wind sucked her into the room rather violently; and Maggie blacked out.

Then Maggie woke up with a blinding headache, and as she recovered, she checked her surroundings. She was in hers and Bianca's bedroom in their Paris apartment. She got off the bed and went up to the window and opened the curtains. The Eiffel Tower stood before her, and she could do nothing else but smile at the sight. She heard the door open and someone coming inside. Maggie turned around and finally got the chance to see the love of her life looking back at her, happy and in love.

"I made some breakfast for you," Bianca said, smiling.

"You?" Maggie laughed, "Who are you, and what have you done to Bianca?"

"So maybe I popped them into the toaster and waited for it to be cooked," Bianca laughed.

Maggie and Bianca spend the rest of their time together eating their breakfast. Maggie noticed a ring on Bianca's left hand as she picked up her drink, and she looked down at her own left hand. There was a ring on it too. To symbolize their love. Maggie smiled even bigger.

"I can't believe we actually did it," Maggie said as she lifted up her left hand.

"Get used to it. I know I have," Bianca said as she leaned in for a passionate kiss, but before she could touch Maggie's lips, Miranda comes running into the room.

"Mommy, come downstairs and read me a story pleaseeee!" Miranda begged.

"I'll be down there in a minute, honey," Bianca said as Miranda ran out of the room. Bianca faced Maggie and was about to say something when Maggie interrupted.

"No, that's okay. I have to take a shower anyway. Go on and be with Miranda, and I'll be down there when I'm done," Maggie said as she leaned in for the kiss they didn't get to have. Bianca got up and turned around to leave when Maggie spanked her. Bianca stopped in her tracks and gave Maggie a smirk; Maggie just shrugged her shoulders and flashed the Stone smile. Bianca left the room, and Maggie grabbed some things she needed and hopped into the shower.

---------------------------

Bianca arrived at the Pine Valley Police Department with the witness. She was led into Derek's office by the police officer as he took the witness to the backroom. She sat down on the bench, but she got restless not knowing what was happening to her daughter. She got up and started slowly pacing back and forth; the more she thought about Miranda being missing, the more worried she got, and the quicker she paced back and forth.

Kendall was with Josh, and they just arrived at Derek's door. Kendall opened the door and saw Bianca practically sprinting back and forth, gnawing on her fingernails and very deep in her thought. Josh witnessed this scene with amusement and intervened to gently stop Bianca from overloading.

"Bianca..." Josh started out but was kind of afraid to go on because of the way Bianca was acting, "please stop and tell us what happened."

"It's Miranda! She's...she's missing!" Bianca exclaimed as she got to the verge of breaking out in tears for the bazillion time in days.

Kendall gasped and covered her mouth with her hands, "Oh Binks..."

Josh was too stunned to speak or even to comprehend what Bianca had just said. Kendall engulfed Bianca into a big hug and never let go for a long time. Josh snapped out of his daze and hugged both of them, silently praying for Miranda's safe return.

A female police officer knocked on the door and peeked in.

"Miss Montgomery, Chief Frye wanted me to inform you that he is here and questioning the witness as we speak," the officer said, "he'll be here soon."

"Thank you," Kendall said.

The officer simply nodded and left, closing the door to give the three siblings some privacy.

"I can't wait anymore for Miranda; I've got to get out there and do something. I can't stay here. It's too much," Bianca said as she headed for the door. But she was unsuccessful because Josh had gotten ahead of her and blocked the door.

"Josh, I don't want to do this with you. Please move out of the way."

"I'm sorry, I can't do that. We're going to wait and let the cops do their job."

Bianca threw her arms into the air and plumped down next to Kendall on the bench and leaned her head onto Kendall's right shoulder, and Kendall did the same.

---------------------

Maggie tied back her wet hair as she jogged down the stairs that connected the bedroom hallway to the living room. As she got off the last step of the stairs, she froze in her tracks. The terrible sight she saw scared the hell out of her. Blood everywhere. Blood was splattered on the walls; some not-so-big puddles was on the hardware floor, and a bloody footprint was next to one of the puddles, facing the kitchen. Maggie walked over and stepped into the kitchen.

She saw Bianca sitting on the floor, next to a cabinet with her legs slightly spread apart. Her eyes were closed, and her right arm laid carelessly across the floor, her fingers propping up into the air. Her left hand was on her stomach, appearing to have tried to tender it to stop the blood flow. Maggie then found Miranda under the table, close to Bianca. Miranda was on her stomach, her eyes open staring off into space, and with blood trickling down from her ear. Maggie stepped over Bianca and Miranda and knelt down to check their pulse. Nothing. Bianca and Miranda were dead.

Then, Maggie heard footsteps walking into the kitchen slowly like the person was an intruder. Maggie quickly stood up and saw the person turn to face her. The person wore black clothes and had a ski mask on; the person was exactly Maggie's height and was holding a bloody knife.

Maggie stepped back and ran back into the living room when all of sudden the person tackled her onto the ground and turned her around so she could face the attacker. The attacker lifted her mask, and Maggie was stunned by what she saw. She saw the exact replica of herself.

"You killed us!" KillerMaggie said as she started to shake Maggie, "it's your fault! You killed Bianca and Miranda by leaving them, so I've seeked revenge on you. You will now suffer the same fate they did." KillerMaggie raised her extra knife up and was about to plunge it into Maggie when Maggie felt pulled away really fast back into the darkness by Frankie.

"You weren't supposed to see that," Frankie said as she closed the door. "Come on, let's take a walk."

Maggie nodded, still shocked over what she witnessed and she silently thanked that it wasn't real. Maggie hooked her arm with Frankie's as they slowly walked down the dark hallway.

"How come you don't want to come out of this coma?" Frankie asked as they continued walking.

"What coma?" Maggie joked as she tried to cover up her true feelings.

Frankie gave her a serious look, and Maggie knew she'd better open up while she had the chance since Frankie wasn't really there for her when she was alive. Maybe she was trying to make up for the time they missed.

"I don't think I can face Bianca after what I did. It wasn't just what I did: it was what you did too. We both hurt Bianca, but mine was much worse. I don't even deserve to see Bianca, much less talk to her," Maggie voiced out her feelings of doubt.

"It's exactly how I felt when Bianca found out...well before I died."

Maggie winced at Frankie's bluntness as they stopped next to a new door. "I guess you did."

"Come on, let me show you," Frankie said as she opened the door. "I'll go with you this time."

TBC...

-AMC-

* * *

A/N-- I'm so sorry for the lack of updates as of lately. I've been really busy with the holidays and studying for the finals which are about three weeks away. Never hurts to be prepared. Hopefully, I can write up the next chapter and post it up by the time I take the finals. Happy Holidays, everybody! 


	7. Maggie's Chances? Part Two

Previously:

"Come on, let me show you," Frankie said as she opened the door. "I'll go with you this time."

Chapter Seven

Title: Maggie's Chances? Part Two

-AMC-

"Okay, so this room is your 'Desire' room," Frankie started to explain what was going on, "and the room you went into before I pulled you out, that's your 'Fear' room."

"Ya think?" Maggie replied in sarcasm.

Frankie ignored Maggie's remark and continued, "I'm here to help you whether you like it or not. So 'fess up, how did 'Bianca and Maggie' begin?" using air quotes.

Maggie paused for a few minutes, thinking about where "they" started. Then she knew the very day when she realized she had feelings for Bianca was it. Maggie opened up her mouth to start telling Frankie about that day when all of sudden the dark room started transforming into the scene that Maggie thought up. Maggie and Frankie was in the scene, but of course they were invisible so the Maggie and Bianca in the scene didn't see them. Frankie could do nothing else but watch the scene begin to unravel.

_"I'm not going to be on the run from the mob. You're going to hear from me. I'll call and I'll write, send you pictures of the baby-- you know, goofy ones with her face all covered in cake on her birthday," Bianca said._

_"Great. I can't wait," Maggie said, sadness very obvious in her voice._

_"Maggie, what's wrong? Please talk to me," Bianca asked, her face showing real concern for her best friend._

_"Just give me a second," Maggie said as she looked away, "I'm about to lose the person I care about most in this world."_

_"You could never lose me. I promise," Bianca said as she wrapped her right arm around Maggie's shoulders for a side-to-side hug. Maggie turned back to face Bianca, and her impulse took over. She leaned in and met with Bianca's lips. Unfortunately, it lasted only mere seconds when they broke apart, wearing shocked expressions on the faces and their lips slightly agape. Maggie started to freak out, and she searched for an excuse to leave._

_"My book. My book. God, I'm going to be so late for class. I don't even know where it is," Maggie quickly got up and began scrambling around for her things._

_"Maggie -- Maggie, wait."_

_"You know, I'll -- I'll catch you after class."_

_"Maggie, we have to talk about what just happened."_

_"Have you looked at the time? You should be at the courthouse--"_

_"Maggie, it's ok--"_

_"I'll just swing by after."_

_"It's ok, please. We just--"_

_Then the apartment door swung open and Lena came walking right into the tension between Bianca and Maggie. Maggie gathered up the rest of her things, and after a few quick exchange of words with Lena, Maggie left faster than you could say the letter "I."_

Frankie and Maggie watched as the scene dissolved before their eyes. Maggie crossed her arms and looked down, feeling ashamed.

"Aha, I knew it! You wanted Bianca-la right there," Frankie exclaimed.

Maggie shot up, looking devastated.

"Oh get over yourself," Frankie rolled her eyes, "I'm so proud of you for making that move. I just wished I did it too."

"I guess."

Frankie gave Maggie a confused look.

"It's just that...I've always thought that things would've been better if I never planted that kiss on her. I mean like, what if I never came to Pine Valley and try to solve your murder? What if I left even after Bianca begged me not to go?"

"It's really pointless to play what ifs."

"No, this is a big what if. What if I did give her that kiss and never kissed her since? Would it change things to the way I want it to be?"

"Well, that I can help you," Frankie waved her arm around, and a scene very familiar to Maggie appeared.

"What is this?" Maggie asked.

"Watch."

_"Maggie, I don't know why you put up with me tonight. I am such a mess. I am so sorry," Bianca said drunkenly._

_"Bianca, you don't have to apologize," Maggie assured her best friend, "I care about you and I'm worried about you, that's all. I know something is terribly wrong with you, and I just don't know what it is, and I need you to tell me. Can you tell me, please? I've never seen you drink like that. You scared me tonight the way you threatened those guys. You're not that type of person. You're just not like that."_

_"I was scared," Bianca said as she lied down on Maggie's bed._

_"You were scared? Scared of what? What happened?"_

_"I didn't want it to happen again."_

_"You didn't want what to happen again?"_

_"Rape..."_

_Maggie felt her heart constrict and she found it hard to breathe. Maggie was absolutely shocked out of her mind, and she stared as the reality set in. Her Bianca...was raped._

_"Maggie?"_

_Maggie snapped out of her daze, "Yeah, I'm right here. I'm right here."_

_"Will you make sure that he doesn't come?"_

_"What?"_

_"He always comes when I sleep."_

_Maggie crawled onto her bed and spooned Bianca. She wrapped her arms around Bianca and whispered into her left ear, "just sleep. You're safe. And I won't let him come."_

Maggie's heart broke all over again as she watched. She truly wished she could forget the rape but she was also glad Bianca confided in her. It only made their friendship stronger.

"Why did you make me watch it again?" Maggie asked her other half, "you know how hard that was for me."

"I'm sorry but it was the only way I could help you. There's more."

Frankie waved her arm once again and yet another familiar scene flashed upon their eyes.

_Maggie walked into her apartment. She sees Jonathan taking a hard swig of his alcoholic beverage and she slams the door, apparently very ticked off._

_"We need to talk."_

_"If this is about your books, I said I was sorry," Jonathan said, tired._

_"Why didn't you tell me Bianca was in the hospital?"_

_"We're not going to do this tonight, Maggie, so let it go."_

_"'We're not going to do this tonight?' You did something awful, and I want to know why."_

_"I guess I'm an awful guy."_

_"You let me sit up all night and work on a paper when my best friend could have been dying! That's why you had the brilliant idea to unplug the phone, isn't it? God, what were you thinking?"_

_"I'm having a really bad day, ok? I just need some time to sit around and deal, so tonight is off-limits! You know what? Saint Bianca's fine. She's better than fine. Your sweetheart gets the prize, while the rest of us can eat her dust."_

_"How can you be so mean? You really resent her that much? Jonathan, do you even know how disappointed I am in you? After everything, you're still jealous of Bianca."_

_"I'm not jealous of any girl!"_

_"Then, what's your problem?"_

_"Shut up, Maggie."_

_"Why didn't you tell me Reggie was here? You lied to me!"_

_"I said shut up, Maggie!"_

_"You get something straight -- you don't decide who I can or can't see! What you did was stupid and childish!"_

_"I said SHUT UP!"_

_In a split second, Maggie saw Jonathan spin out of control and raise his hand up in the air. Maggie watched as it got closer to her, full speed right ahead without even stopping._

_SMACK!_

_"Ah!" Maggie screamed as she felt the effect._

"Is there more?" Maggie asked numb with her pain as it took over, "I just want to get this done and leave with you."

"Fat chance that's gonna happen. One more and you'll finally see the answer that has been right in front of you."

_Maggie packed up the last of her clothes and looked around her apartment at the Boarding House, well soon-to-be-ex apartment. She made sure she wasn't leaving anything else behind other than a note for Myrtle, expressing thanks and thoughtful words and that it was time for her to go. She grabbed her suitcase, walked to the door, set the suitcase down and took a good last look around the room when she heard someone knocking the door._

_Maggie opened the door, "yes?"_

_"Good," Babe said as she busted inside, "you're still here." She saw the empty room, "what's with this? You're really leaving? You can't do that, you have to stay and get Bianca back."_

_"Oh god, not this again. Jamie already tried and it's not going to work this time. It's for the best. Bianca's leaving for Paris because of me, and Lena's tagging along. You know what happened. You shouldn't even talk to me, I also hurt you."_

_"Maggie, you're my cousin. and frankly, I could care less about what you did. In fact, it showed me how much J.R. thought of me, using you like that. Yes, I do know what happened between you and J.R. and I thank you for helping me. I just wish it didn't have to end up like this, with Bianca leaving like this."_

_"Well it doesn't matter now. I'm leaving and there's nothing you can do about it."_

_Babe knew how stubborn Maggie was and also knew that she had no chance. They shared a silent understanding and gave each other a hug. Babe headed for the door, looked back at Maggie, gave her a sad smile, and left._

_Maggie let out a huge sigh, not realizing she was holding it in for a long time. She wanted to leave Pine Valley; she just couldn't stand being in the place that reminded her so much of her mistakes. The cab was waiting for her outside in the rain, so she had to leave right away. Without even thinking, she took her stuff and left, not looking back._

_"Where to, miss?" the driver asked._

_"Philadelphia. I'm staying with a friend."_

_After a few minutes riding, Maggie saw a sign that said "You're leaving Pine Valley. Come back soon!" Maggie felt terribly sad and looked out through the hundreds of rain drops splattered against the window as she left Pine Valley._

"Wow..." Maggie whispered, "it's been right in front of me and I didn't even see it. God, I've been an idiot..."

"Come here..." Frankie said as she grabbed Maggie's hand and walked her toward the hallway. When they got into the hallway, the light was on the right side and on the left side showed a picture of Maggie in her coma. "If you go left, it's back to Pine Valley and the right side is with me. Make the right decision," Frankie said, smiling.

Maggie just froze right there, not knowing what to do.

------------

Bianca, Kendall, and Josh were still in Derek's office, waiting for the Chief to come back. Bianca was still pacing back and forth, but this time, it was a slow pace. Josh was sitting on top of Derek's desk, and Kendall was still sitting on the bench, worry spilled across her face.

"God," Kendall said, standing up, "why in hell are they taking a long time?"

"Maybe the witness isn't telling them anything," Bianca still paced.

Josh got off the table and began to stretch his sore muscles when the door opened. Everyone inside the room stopped their activities and looked at Derek as he got inside with a sketch paper in his hand.

"Well, I've got news. We have a suspect, and the witness gave us a description of how he looked. I don't know how to say this. Maybe you would want to see the sketch," Derek said as he handed Bianca the sheet of paper.

Kendall and Josh looked over Bianca's shoulders. All three's face fell. They just couldn't believe that it was really the person they were seeing.

"Oh --" Bianca started.

"My --" Josh said.

"Gosh!" Kendall finished.

They all looked at each other, and at the same time, they glared at Derek, waiting for an explanation. All Derek could do was look around his office uncomfortably.

-----------

Miranda was gagged and tied up in a chair. She was unconscious due to chloroform when her kidnapper took her away. Miranda began to wake up and had to squint her eyes to see her surroundings so she could get an idea of where she was. She noticed a slide window-like fixture against one of the walls. To her fright, it opened up and a built man came in. She noticed he had a really strong jaw and piercing blue eyes. He got closer and squatted down to Miranda's height.

"Hi...Bess," he said, smiling.

TBC...

* * *

I do not claim the first two italics passages as they are actual dialog from the show itself. The third one is my own. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to get the 8th one up as soon as possible. Thank you, oh and don't forget to review:) 


	8. Bad Things Just Keeps On Coming

Oh I made a mistake on chapter seven. I meant to say that the 4th italics passage was my own, not the first three. Hope this clears up some things. Now onto chapter eight...

* * *

He got closer and squatted down to Miranda's height.

"Hi...Bess," he said, smiling.

TBC...

Chapter Eight

Title: Bad Things Just Keeps On Coming

-AMC-

"W-Who are you?" Miranda stammered as the gentleman wrapped his arm around her, like he was hugging her. But really, he was checking the ropes that was tied behind her back, bounding her hands together.

"You don't remember me?" the man asked, shocked.

Miranda didn't say anything. She was absolutely petrified; every time the man spoke to her, it was very chilling and not in a good way; it sent a very strong chill down her spine. The way he spoke to her just kind of rubbed her off the wrong way, like she didn't like the vibe he was giving off. He really scared the hell out of her. Miranda squirmed in her chair; it was pretty obvious she couldn't wait to find a way to escape, and unfortunately the man caught it.

"Can't wait to get out of here, eh? Well feel free 'cuz we're in the middle of nowhere. Scream all you want; no one's going to get you. Not even Mommy," the man taunted her as he laughed.

------------

Kendall, Bianca, and Josh continued to stare at Derek for a long while, hoping he had other news. Better news. But they all knew it was too good to be true; _he_ had Miranda.

"That son of bitch," Kendall said as she looked at the drawing in Bianca's hand.

"Erhem," Derek cleared his voice to try to get all three's attention, "there's something else that-"

Derek was interrupted by loud noises and shouting in the headquarters lobby. He quickly zoomed into the lobby and couldn't believe his eyes: his deputies were holding J.R. Chandler back, and it was very apparent that he was more than angry. But most of all, what Derek didn't realize was that Josh, Kendall, and Bianca were just standing outside his office. He blinked and then by the time he opened his eyes, he witnessed Kendall doing something very typical of her.

"You bastard!" Kendall said as she slapped J.R. in the face really hard.

"What the hell was that for?" J.R. bellowed back, even more pissed off than ever and apparently fighting back the deputies that were holding him back. He wanted a piece of Kendall, and it didn't matter if she was going to press charges against him for sexual harassment.

All of sudden, Derek crashed into the desk that was next to him as Josh ran past him and threw a punch at J.R. As J.R. fell onto the ground from the impact, the deputies' clutch on him also broke apart. J.R. sat on the ground, holding his cheek; and that was when Josh picked him up and shoved him against the wall, J.R.'s feet dangling in the air.

"WHERE...IS...SHE?!" Josh yelled as he applied additional pressure on J.R.'s chest, causing J.R. to have a hard time trying to breathe.

It was at that moment when Derek pulled Josh back, and J.R. fell onto the ground again, massaging his chest.

Josh still wanted to go after J.R. but Derek was holding him back. "What did you do with Miranda?! I swear to God, if she's hurt, I'll kill you!"

"Josh," Derek was getting impatient, "you need to get control of yourself and wise up. I'm here to do my job. You, get out of the way."

Josh calmed down and shrugged his shoulders. He walked to Kendall and Bianca, and wrapped his arms around their shoulders for comfort and support.

"Adam Chandler Jr., you are under arrest for the disappearance of Miranda Mona Montgomery--" Derek said as J.R. shot him a incredulous look and yelled "I did what?!"

Derek ignored J.R. and continued reading him his rights, "--you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you."

"Oh for blasted sake, release my son right now!" Adam Chandler Sr.'s voice boomed as he stumbled onto the scene.

"We have real evidence that your son did a crime," Derek informed Adam, "and it's going to stick."

One of the deputies took over Derek's job and led J.R. to Derek's office to prevent some further conflicts.

"Your imbecile, disgusting, piece-of-crap of a son kidnapped my niece, and Miranda's no where to be found!" Kendall spat at Adam.

"What in the devil are you talking about? J.R. did no such thing!"

"Really? Then look at this!" Kendall said just before shoving the sketch into Adam's face, "that is J.R.!"

Adam fixed the paper and looked at it, and his eyes practically bugged out. "Jesus Christ..." he whispered.

Kendall smirked; she felt that her job was done and it was time for Jackson Montgomery, the newly-reinstated District Attorney of Pine Valley, to prosecute the case against J.R. for hopefully the last time, and he _WILL_ be found guilty. She felt so sure of herself. She left Adam gaping at the paper and walked on to join Bianca and Josh.

Bianca felt a whole new level of hate toward J.R. It wasn't just because he pushed her off the porch that caused her to slip into a coma; it was because he didn't want her to have Miranda. It was also because he felt that Miranda was his prized possession and deserved to be raised as a Chandler: ignorant, narrow-minded bigots. And now, he took her precious child away from her for the second time. _There won't be a third time, _she thought_, I'll be strong for my daughter. She needs me as much as I need her. J.R.'s going down, thanks to Uncle Jack._ But as she carefully watched Adam as he reacted to witnessing the sketch drawn, it was very apparent in Adam's eyes that he knew more things than he was telling and it was up to her to find out. There was only one person to go to.

"Kendall, Josh, I have to go," Bianca said abruptly as she fixed her purse and left the station lobby without even looking back.

---------

_"You can't leave me here with the kids all by myself," Bianca said as tears steamed down her cheeks profusely, "I need you, the kids need you, heck even Erica need you. Please don't go..."_

_"I'm sorry, I have to. It's for the best," Maggie said with no emotions attached. She picked up her luggage and set it outside their house and the life they both worked so hard to have together. She reached in for the doorknob, gave Bianca a sad facial expression, and closed the door of their house and their lives._

_From that moment on, Maggie was never welcomed back into the house to visit the kids, not even her biological daughter whom she carried and gave birth... until tragedy loomed around the corner many years later._

_Here Maggie was, sitting a few chairs away from Bianca... in the E.R. waiting room. The Kanes and the Montgomerys were fussing over Bianca, asking her if she wanted food or something to drink. And Maggie only had David and Babe with her. Some family, huh? But Maggie didn't care... just as long as her son was okay. Little Davey had spiked up a high fever and Bianca was unable to get it down, so she rushed Dave to the hospital with Miranda and Brooke (Maggie's daughter) following the ambulance. Maggie found out from one of her staff member who informed her; Maggie was on a long break from her shift as a doctor._

_Bianca got up from her chair and walked over to Maggie, dragged her off her seat, and went someplace private. But privacy was an understatement for everyone heard Bianca and Maggie arguing rather loudly. Then they all saw Bianca leave in a huff... and it was the last time they all saw Bianca._

_A few hours later, Bianca was brought into the E.R. in critical condition after being involved in a terrible, terrible car accident, and only a minute later... Bianca was pronounced dead._

_After Bianca's doctor informed the family as well as Maggie, Maggie knew that her whole world has changed and that there was no way she could ever make peace with Bianca. But she was very certain that she had to take over for Bianca and raise their kids the way Bianca would. It was her duty to put the kids first above everything else and also to raise all three of them by herself. Maggie had just lost the love of her life, and she was set to be alone and lonely for the rest of her long life._

Maggie slowly woke up with a blinding headache, and immediately closed her eyes shut. She tried to move, but the more she moved, the painful her whole body got. So she laid there without moving until her headache went away slowly. When it did, she slowly opened her eyes and found someone standing next to her.

---------

After a while, Miranda was still stuck in an unknown place but she was no longer tied onto the chair. Instead, she was chained by the wrists and connected to the wall so she could have a slight more freedom.

The sliding door slowly opened, and no light came through so Miranda realized that it was night time. She squinted her eyes to look for the mysterious man. She heard the door close and the man walking toward her. As the man walked closer, Miranda got up onto her feet and faced the man as he slowly came to a stop. She heard some rustling sounds going on in the man's pocket, and she also heard a brief clicking sound. She realized that a fatal weapon was pointed at her, but before she could do anything, something interrupted her.

BANG!

Miranda fell onto the ground.

TBC...

-AMC-

* * *

Alright, sorry for the lack of updates. I was very surprised to find that I hadn't updated since February :x Hopefully I'll put in another update before I leave for vacation. Please Review! Have a good day 


End file.
